Injustice vs Robin
by art.ishy
Summary: My version of the Injustice league and what would happen if they kidnapped Robin (From young justice). Second fanfic hope you enjoy!


Robin Pov

"Robin there is a local gang starting to riot. Take care of them." Batman said though the communicator.

"Yup." I said popping the p.

"It's by the docks." Batman begins.

"I know bats. Be back soon." I say and smirk. Then I give my signature cackle. This should be an easy target.

-line break-

I could hear the gang talking about how Batman might show up. Well Batman isn't going to show up… I will.

I dropped down from there rafters all Bat style. My feet landed on one of the largest man shoulders. I launched of him as a spring board. Forcing him fall. His body crushed a smaller man. Using my momentum I kicked the person in front of me. Those 3 landed hard against the concrete. Then I did a back handspring. I slammed their heads into the concrete. I turned toward the last man standing and slammed into the wall.

"Where is your leader?" I lash out. "Tell me or you will suffer… badly"

"You took him out already. This is all of us. We were trying to recruit members." He whimpered. Then his eyes darted to the side his eyes widening in fear.

A hand covered my mouth it was covered with a cloth. I could feel the darkness taking hold of me. The last thing I saw was green hair. Joker.

-Line Break… again-

I slowly opened my eyes. Light burned my eyes. Then I took in my surroundings, I was in the middle a pool it was shallow. I tried to get up but soon realized there were cinderblocks tied to my ankles.

Then I moved my eyes to scan the room. I saw the Joker and Harley. Jokers eyes met mine and a huge grin broke out over his face.

"THE BIRD AWAKES! NOW LET HIM DROWN!" Then his laugh broke out and he pressed a button. The ground under me opened forcing the cinderblocks and me to sink.

I tried to stay at the surface but it I just couldn't handle the weight. So I moved to the rope untying the rope on my ankles. I was sinking very quickly. Then the cinderblocks fell and I was free. I made my way to the top but didn't make it before I breathed inward. Then I hit the surface.

I started to cough the water that I had breathed in. my breath was harsh and fast now though. Joker and Harley took my new state to their advantage. The floor closed under me again and Joker popped up behind me, slammed his crow bar into the back on my knee making it buckle. I stumbled forward right into Harleys swigging hammer. I flew backwards into the wall and fell toward the water again.

Once I hit the water I noticed two things Joker and Harley were not in the water and that there were many thorny plants growing towards me. Then they attacked. I did a back flip over one, a cartwheel to doge another. Then a sharp pain filled my shoulder as a bullet pierced it. The pain caused me to lose my guard and a long thorn dug into my leg and pulled down it. Blood poured from my shoulder and leg. I scanned the room to see where the bullet came from. As I turned a flag shot though my left thigh. It came from joker this time and Harley the first time.

I looked down to see that the water had turned a light red from my blood. I realized that I still had my hidden communicator.

"Robin to the watch tower. Come in anyone?" NO one answered so I decide I would call the mountain. "Robin to the mountain. Come in."

"Robin this is an emergency channel only. You know better than to use them unless it's the absolute emergency." Aqualad said in a annoyed voice.

"Oh my bad sorry that my kidnappers stole my other communicator." I say sarcastically. Then I doge another attack but then pain in my thigh causes me to stumble and get hit by a vine. It hit the flag and dug it deeper. I bit back a scream. "Aqualad can you trace this signal and contact the league and Batman."

"Already started. Robin how are you and what's you status?" Aqualad asks in a big brother like way.

"Umm… honestly I'm not doing the best right now. It was supposed to be a simple gang fight. Which I stopped but then Joker ambushed me and I woke up with cinderblocks tied to my ankles in a pool they opened the bottom and I fell under. I got the cinder blocks off but they attacked. They used my stat to their advantage. Joker hit the back on my knee and Harley slammed me into the wall with a hammer. Then Poison Ivy appeared and attacked. Harley shot my left shoulder. Ivy Stabbed and pulled down a thorn on my leg and Joker shot a flag through my right Thigh then Ivy dug that flag in deeper. So in all I've had worse."

"Robin I need to tell the Justice league do you want to talk to a team member while I'm gone or keep this something between me and you." Aqualad asks.

"Let me talk to Wally" I say automatically. I need to talk to Wally because he knows everything about me. I know I can trust him.

"Okay. KID FLASH!" I hear him call. Then I hear the wind moving as Wally runs to Aqualad.

"The Wall man is here." I hear Wally say to Kaldur.

"Wally talk to Robin while I contact the league." Kaldur says calmly. I listen to his footsteps get further away.

"Oh look the Boy Blunder is calling for help how cute. But don't you want to stay and play with Uncle J?" Joker laughs his twisted laugh. And I shudder.

"Sorry Joker but this is the worst play date so far." I remark. Then his creepy smile turns into disturbing frown. SHIT! I think that I upset him more.

"Rob what's happening?" said a very distressed Wally. I could hear his feet shuffling under him. I could also feel myself slowly losing my hold on reality. The blood lose was getting to my. But I continued to fight back… until I heard Bane.

Bane came running towards me and he swung. His fist connected with my chest and I slammed into the wall he swung for my head this time but thankfully I was able to doge. Then he kicked in my ankle. I nearly screamed but I would not give any of them that pleasure.

"Bane I swear you used to hut harder." I said. How long had it been 20 minutes maybe since Kaldur contacted the league. So Batman should be here soon. That's when Jokers crowbar hit my chest. He moved and hit my right thigh pushing the flag until it poked out the other side.

"Scream birdy." Joker giggled. Then his hand mover down touch the waist line of pants he paused and ripped of my shirt instead. Then he brought a knife into my stomach. I flinched but no sound left my mouth. He dragged it across my stomach. Nothing.

Then he put his hand on my pants waist line. His hand slowly started to enter my pants. I knew what was happening and tried to break away. But bane was holding me. Then the glass windows shattered. And Batman and the league appeared in the shadows and within one minute everyone was knock out. I felt myself slowly losing my balance and I fell into Batman's arms.

I slowly curled into his touch. "I guess that this wasn't as easy as I thought it would be." I whisper to Batman.

"You guess?" Batman said in his normal voice but there was worry in it. "Robin are you okay? What did Joker do?" Batman asked carefully.

"I'm okay… mentally to Bats. Joker didn't do much that he doesn't normally do. Well not until the end when he started to touch… me" as I said the last part I shuddered. "But you came and saved me before he could really do much he didn't touch, touch me yet."

"Batman? Do you still trust me to take care of myself" I ask

"Of course Robin. I will always trust you. You are not ready to take on Joker, Harley, Poison Ivy, and Bane all at once and you still did quite well. Good job Robin." Bruce said through Batman's shell.

Then I drifted off into a light happy sleep knowing Batman/Bruce still loves me.

"Love you Daddy" I whisper as I sleep.


End file.
